I'm movin on
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: Usagi's making a decision regarding her future, and she's forgiving and forgetting


I don't own Sailor Moon, Rascal Flatts, or the song but the idea is mine.  
  
~*~ I've dealt with my ghost and I've faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself   
I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on ~*~   
  
Usagi lay the roses in front of the gravestone dropping to her knees along with them.  
"Hi Minako-Chan. I've blamed myself for your death for a long time. Now I realize there is nothing I could have done to save you. And I know that you would never have wanted me to be upset for the length I have been. That's not what you gave your life for. I just wanted to say thank you one last time."  
  
~*~ I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change   
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin on   
I'm movin on ~*~  
  
Usagi pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant she had picked to meet everybody, she'd come directly from the cemetery, and visiting the cemetery always depressed her. She could see Ami, Makoto, Rei, Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru sitting in a large booth laughing about something. 4 years, it had been 4 years since there last battle, after Chaos there had been one more threat, and then no more.  
"Odango!" Rei exclaimed seeing Usagi in the doorway.  
Usagi slid into the booth next to Haruka, "Koneko-Chan what's wrong? You seem a little down today."  
Usagi shrugged, "Just thinking."  
"Well don't think so much Odango." Rei replied laughing.  
"And smile." Haruka urged.  
"Listen I just realized I have something I need to take care of. I better go." Usagi said standing up and walking away.  
  
~*~ At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone ~*~  
  
Dear Usa-Chan,   
You're welcome to stay with me while you decide what you're doing. I know you're confused, maybe a vacation would help.  
Usagi folded the letter back up and stuck it in her pocket before dragging out a large suitcase. The letter had made up her mind about something she had decided to do weeks ago, Usagi moved to her dresser and began sorting through clothes. After sorting the clothes she would take with her she moved to her desk, onto lay taken years ago of all the senshi, of Usagi, Mamoru and Chibi-Usa all smiling, carefully Usagi placed them on top of the clothes, tenderly thinking about the times they had been taken. And finally she moved to her desk drawer buried deep beneath the papers was the well wore crystal that contained all the magic Usagi possessed. It had changed Usagi's life forever, but no more, the magic was gone out of it forever now it was just a pretty locket.  
  
~*~ I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't   
I had to loose everything to find out  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road ~*~  
  
"Kara are you sure you can afford the rent?" Usagi asked her roommate handing her the spare keys to their shared apartment.  
Kara smiled and nodded, "I never really needed help with the rent, I just didn't want to share this apartment. But maybe with you moving out my boyfriend will decided to move in."  
Usagi smiled and hugged Kara, she was the only girl Usagi had really gotten close to after high school, and after Minako's death.  
"Usagi-Chan I hope you find what you're looking for." Kara murmured.  
"Thanks Kara. I should get going. I feel edgy like one of the girls is going to decide to stop by. And then of course there is always the idea I might loose my nerve."  
"If this is right this is right." Kara commented. "Are you taking Luna with you?"  
Usagi shook her head, "No, I'm leaving her with my ex- fiancé."  
"Drive safe Usagi."  
  
Usagi sat the basket on the doorstep, as terrible as Usagi felt about it she had carefully scooped up Luna placed her in a warm basket surrounded by blankets and now she was leaving her on Mamoru's doorstep. A note was tired around the handle, it read:  
  
Mamo-Chan,  
I'm sorry to say goodbye this way. But by the time you get this I'll be to far for any of you to track me. I can't stay here anymore there is nothing left for me her, and no use trying to pretend that there is. I'm sorry I told you I could marry you, I lied. I'm sorry for everything, but I'm sure you will meet a wonderful person some day.  
xoxo  
Usagi   
  
~*~ I'm movin on  
I'm movin on ~*~  
  
Usagi coasted into the driveway, shut off the engine, and opened the door just as the sun's rays began to touch the earth, Usagi had driven through the night, and now tears rolled down her eyes. She walked up the walkway and rapped on the door.  
"Usa-Chan." A man pulled open the door, "Come here." The man wrapped his arms tightly around Usagi as she sobbed into his chest.  
  
Well that's all she (I) wrote folks. The guy is no one in particular, he's just the person that Usagi went to after she left the only world she's ever known behind. 


End file.
